Now What?
by jennyreyn
Summary: Tenth Doctor. Rose has been quiet, so he wants to know how she's coping with the new him. Set after The Parting of the Ways


"You're quiet," The Doctor said.

"Hmm?"

Rose looked up from her food at him. For a few seconds she was surprised to see him, but that feeling was passing.

"You haven't said much," he said.

"Hadn't realised."

"You OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…" he said, gesturing to himself.

Rose shrugged.

"Are you sure you're OK?"

"Me? You're the one who… changed."

"Sorry 'bout that."

"Why? You did what you had to do. Saved the day."

"What?"

"The Daleks?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Look," she said, "you're alien, yeah? So it's weird but.. it's OK."

"Really? " he asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well… it will be," she laughed. "You're still the Doctor?"

"Of course."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"I thought you'd be… I don't know. Upset or something."

"I'm not saying that… I guess I am a little…" She sighed and recomposed herself. "It was weird. Very weird. But it's not like you died, died. You just… changed."

"Rose…" he started."

"What? Are you waiting for me to, I don't know, kick? Scream? Be weirded out? It'll take some getting used to but I'll be fine."

"OK. Good."

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me? What about me?"

"How are you feeling?"

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it again. He thought about it for a moment, then he smiled. "I'm fine. Getting used to a new body always takes a bit of time."

"You've done this before?"

"A few times, yeah."

"How many's a few?"

"I'm…" he said, then mentally started to count. "Number ten," he said eventually. Off her confused look he added, "Body's not the only thing that needs getting used to. It'll pass."

"New teeth," she smiled.

"Now body."

"New mind."

"Smaller ears," he quipped.

"I liked 'em," Rose said quietly.

"So did I. Eventually."

"So… what happens now?" she asked.

"In what way?"

"To me."

"What about you?"

"Well… I dunno… I mean…"

"What?"

"Are you gonna take me home?" she blurted out.

"What? No. Why? Do you… want to go home?"

"No. Nothin' for me there anymore."

"Good. I don't want you to go."

"Just checking," she smiled. "So… This new you… how…?"

He gave a small laugh. "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

"You did it to stop the vortex?"

"Yeah. Regeneration."

"No wonder you're nine hundred years old," she said. "Don't know if I could do it. Live forever."

"I'm not immortal," he said. "I can die. But assuming that…"

"Your head wasn't cut off?" she interjected with a grin.

"…brutal, but yes, assuming I can regenerate, I can only do it a certain number of times. Twelve times. Thirteen lives."

"Unlucky for some. And you're now in double figures. I guess you'd better start being more careful."

"What?"

"That's it. From now on, no more wars, no more life-or-death situations. In fact, I think home and in bed by ten every night is a good place to start."

"You're joking, right?"

"I don't want to be having a repeat of the last few days, OK? I want to keep you around for a while. This you."

"Get to know me better?"

"I already know you," she said. "You're still the same guy… you just look different."

"Well… pretty much, yeah."

"Besides, you really think I'm so shallow as to fall for someone because of how they look. So no more danger."

"Bed by ten?"

"Yeah. I know you for less than a year – I think – and you're already down one life. I don't want you running out of steam on me too quickly."

"Rose…" he started, then stopped as she broke into a grin.

"You should see your face," she giggled.

"That was mean."

Her face dropped a little; her smile became a little sadder as she said, "I still don't want you dying on me. Or changing again any time soon."

"I'll do my best."

"Good."

"So…" she said, breaking the serious mood. "Anything else I should know about? Stuff that might be useful? Or even mildly interesting?"

"I have two hearts," he said as if it were a natural thing for everyone.

"Two?" Rose thought about this for a moment, then added, "Well, I guess that's useful."

"Very," he said with a smile.

"Regenerations, thirteen lives, two hearts… check."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. For a moment it felt like it had been – how it could be again.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Barcelona?" she asked with a grin.


End file.
